sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Harlan Hogan
Harlan Hogan (born September 30, 1946) is a voice actor and author. He has provided the voice-overs for countless commercials, documentaries and films. Many famous advertising catch phrases such as: "Strong enough for a man...", "You never get a second chance to make a first impression...", "When you care enough to send the very best..." and "Quaker Life, It's the cereal even Mikey likes...", ranked 10th in TV Guides list of best commercials, have been performed by Harlan.http://www.post-gazette.com/tv/19990630commercial4.asp (June 30, 1999) "And now, just pause for the best words from the sponsors" Pittsburgh Post-Gazette Article He has also written several books on the subject of voice acting. Life and career Early career Hogan worked his way through Illinois Wesleyan University as a disc jockey on local radio station, WIOK, graduating with a BFA in theater.Harlan Hogan (November 2002) "VO Tales and Techniques of a Voice-Over Actor". Allworth Press A variety of jobs followed including program director of WHUT radio, speech coaching for J. Walter Thompson, advertising copywriting at Advanced Systems, Inc. and even a job in computer sales at the Honeywell Corporation. Voice-over Hogan began acting full-time finding a niche doing voice-overs for radio and television ads. Soon Hogan was known in the industry for doing high-profile ads for Raid, Life cereal, Head & Shoulders, and McDonald's "You Deserve a Break Today" campaign.Vigil, Jerry (March 2005). "Interview: Harlan Hogan, Voice Actor, Chicago, Illinois". Radio and Production Magazine With a career that expands over 30 years Hogan has been acclaimed as a "Voiceover superstar"Abarbanel, Jonathan (March 28, 2005). "Voiceover Harlan Hogan back in theatre". REELCHICAGO.COM and "one of the most sought after voice-over actors in the US"Screenplayer.sg Writing Harlan Hogan has authored two books and a DVD on the subject of voice acting. Additionally he has written the scripts for numerous educational and corporate productions including the five-part educational series "The Almost Painless Guide to United States Civics" which won silver and bronze medals at the New York Festivals competition in 1999 and 2000.Broadview Media (March 22, 2001). "Almost Painless Guide Wins Bronze at New York Festivals" Press Release Retrieved 2006-01-18 His books and distinguished career have made him in demand for interviews and commentary on the voice over industry on TV,[http://www.harlanhogan.com/in_the_news.shtml Interviews on CNN The BIZ, WGN Channel 9 and News 12 New Jersey] magazinesRosenburg, Milt (December 17, 2002). "Extension 720 with Milt Rosenburg" Interview WGN Radio(4/12/2006). "Doors opening..." Progressive Railroading Magazine as prominent voice over actor along with Don LaFontaine and Nancy Cartwright (actress)Seth Stevenson (March 28, 2005). "The Voice-Over Gets a Makeover" Slate Magazine and newspapers including the New York Times.Newman, Andrew Adam (March 4, 2007). "The Larynxes That Invaded Broadway" New York Times Theatrical and Film Acting Although not his mainstay Hogan has appeared in a number of theatrical and film productions including recent performances as Edvard Lunt in the Chicago production of Beth Henley’s "Impossible Marriage" and Ivan in the 2007 feature-length film, "Dimension"Harris, Matthew Scott (Director). (2007). "Dimension" Film which came in first in the Experimental category at the 2007 Indie Gathering film festival.The Indie Gathering film festival, first place award, Dimension References and footnotes Bibliography *Hogan, Harlan (November 2002) "VO: Tales & Techniques of a Voice-Over Actor". Alworth Press *Fisher, Jeffrey P., Hogan, Harlan (February 2005). "A Voice-Actor's Guide to Home Recording". ArtistPro Publishing *Douglas Spotted Eagle, Frances, Mannie (Directors) Fisher, Jeffrey P., Hogan, Harlan (Writers) (2005) "Voice Over Success - What You Must Know to Compete in Today's Vo Market" VASST Training DVD-Video External links *Official Site * *Trailer for IBase Entertainment *Announcement of alliance with VoiceMarketer.com *Who's Who in Entertainment and Who's Who in America, VIP # 3953564 *Voice-over for Septerra Core: Legacy of the Creator Game *[http://www.rodneysaulsberry.com/stepup.php Featured in Rodney Saulsberry's upcoming book Step up to the Mic!, Chapter 11, Words of Wisdom from the Pros, Page 121] Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:1946 births Category:Illinois Wesleyan University alumni